Solo entre dos
by Dollmaster92
Summary: Momentos que solo ellos compartieron y que conocen, secretos que jamas revelaron a nadie. Basados en fragmentos del manga. Shonen ai/ posteriormente Yaoi/ Puzzleshipping. Es mi primer fanfic de Yugioh por favor tengan piedad :3


Buenas este es mi primer Fic de Yu-Gi-Oh!, esta ubicado en un punto del manga específicamente lo que realmente paso con el duelo de juegos de calabozos contra Duke Devlin (Otogi en la versión japones) Para los que no estan al tanto del manga realmente todo fue un plan del padre de Otogi como venganza a su abuelo para arrebatarle el rompecabezas a Yugi y hacer a Duke su nuevo usuario, al este perder el padre de Otogi encerró a Yugi en una habitación junto con el rompecabezas roto, ocurrió un incendio y solo lograron salir de allí con la ayuda de Jounouchi. Tengan piedad de este noob y espero que les guste, quiero hacer de esto una serie de Drabbles de los momentos cercanos que tuvieron Yugi y Yami en el manga obviamente puestos a mi manera fuyoshi xD. Sin más preámbulos los dejo con esto.

* * *

El cielo reflejaba el tenue brillo del atardecer entre los rojizos tonos, ya era bastante entrada la tarde y habían pasado algunas días desde el accidente en la tienda de juegos de Otogi donde el y su padre le habían engañado para arrebatarle el rompecabezas, el joven de cabellos tricolores se había recuperado con rapidez de las heridas que afortunadamente no habían sido muy graves, todo gracias a la intervención de Jounouchi, de no haber sido por el nadie hubiera podido decir con certeza que hubiera sido de su suerte o del rompecabezas del milenio que con tanta instancia el menor se había empeñado en salvar casi a costa de su propia vida, de alguna silenciosa manera todos internamente habían entendido por que el pequeño Yugi se había arriesgado tanto por salvar aquella reliquia de la que nunca se separaba, desde hacia mucho había quedado claro que algo místico y misterioso rodeaba aquel artefacto, además de que toda aquella confianza y seguridad que le inspiraba tenia un motivo de ser que nadie se había esperado que se presentara de aquella manera, el drástico cambio en si mismo tenia una causa mas allá de cualquier explicación que pudieran encontrar, aquello que se encontraba en su interior lo había hecho crecer de una manera que pocos entendían. En un silencio cómplice Jounouchi parecía ser el único que en ese momento mientras compartía momentos con el pequeño en el hospital que lograba comprender que era aquello que Yugi buscaba tanto proteger y conservar junto con el rompecabezas, aquella otra persona que se encontraba viviendo en el interior del mismo y que con el tiempo se había convertido en parte de el, nadie sabia con exactitud que clase de relación había entre ambos o que acerca de que hablaban si lograban comunicarse entre ellos. Aquellas dudas y la curiosidad simplemente eran dejadas de lado, mientras no le afectara de mala manera todo estaría bien, aunque la intriga de saber quien era realmente aquel espíritu que acompañaba al pequeño duelista se mantenía en el aire, así como el por que se había vuelto tan importante hasta el punto de comprometer su vida para protegerle.

Yugi se encontraba apoyado del barandal en la terraza de uno de los pisos del hospital perdido en sus pensamientos, sus amigos no tardarían en llegar según le habían avisado para visitarle como era de costumbre, todo era mas entretenido y alegre cuando estaban ellos allí, generalmente se encontraba aburrido y mas cuando le insistían que reposara, tampoco podía ignorar la incomodidad del mutismo que mantenía con su otro yo, desde que Bakura les había revelado que había algo mas allá de la existencia de aquel espíritu dentro del rompecabezas y que su alma debía ser devuelta a sus memorias pasadas en algún momento les había dejado inquietos, sobretodo al menos pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a tocar el tema. Aprovechando la soledad te la terraza se atrevió a llamarle.

-¿Estas ahí?..- pregunto tímidamente a la nada en un leve susurro, aunque no hubiera nadie hubiera sido extraño que lo encontraran hablando solo, quizás si lo descubrían se negarían aun mas en dejarlo salir del hospital.

- Siempre lo estoy, lo sabes- dijo aquella figura tan similar a la suya y diferente a la vez colocándose a su lado, como siempre mirándole con aquellos profundos ojos amatista.

-Lo se, es solo que a veces me gusta preguntarlo..haha..-rió nerviosamente apoyando el rostro sobre los brazos que descansaban sobre el barandal sin dejar de mirar hacia la ciudad.- Nunca había tenido que estar en un hospital antes por tanto tiempo, aunque no sea nada, es algo aburrido estar aquí..-

-No impacientes, ya pronto podrás salir...- dijo mirándole suavizando su mirada, aunque su rostro siempre serio no diera señales de expresión podría haber jurado ver por el rabillo del ojo una pequeña sonrisa. El menor continuo hablándole sobre los planes que tenia una vez al salir, escuchándole no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable. Aunque nada de lo del incendio había sido su culpa no había podido hacer nada para protegerlo, había estado en peligro en las manos del padre de Otogi y gracias a que las piezas del rompecabezas estaban separadas no podía hacer nada ni siquiera salir de allí, apenas podía ver lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, la furia y la impotencia se había adueñado de el en esos momentos, si tan solo hubiera logrado salir la suerte de aquel pobre miserable hubiera sido mucho peor de lo que fue solo por haberse atrevido a separarle de Yugi y aun mas de haber intentado atentar contra su vida, de haber estado en sus manos la muerte hubiera sido una dulce salvación para la condena y la agonía en la que hubiera encerrado su alma por una eternidad-

-¿Pasa algo Yami? –pregunto el chico fijándose ahora en el, el enojo en su rostro debió haberse hecho evidente aquel le miraba ahora con suma preocupación- Te ves molesto…

-No es nada aibou, disculpa, estaba algo distraído- desvió la mirada de aquel preguntándose si aquel vinculo mental que mantenían podía hacer que sus pensamientos llegaran a el, no creía eso posible, cuando era necesario se aseguraba de resguardar aquellas ideas solo para el.- ¿Me decías?- agrego regalándole una sonrisa honesta.

El menor se asombro un tanto de verle sonreír, hacia bastante rato que no lo hacia, en aquel momento no pudo evitar recordar el que le había impulsado a ir tan lejos para recuperarle, el rompecabezas había sido desecho, había puesto su vida en riesgo para volver a unir las piezas que le traerían de vuelta, todo aquello solo para poder verle otra vez, aquella hazaña tan arriesgada hubiera terminado peor si no hubiera sido por que habían ido en su ayuda pero nada le importo en aquel momento, todo era por que necesitaba verle de nuevo, aquel que se había convertido en un compañero irremplazable, había compartido con el cosas que jamás hubiera creído ser capaz de lograr y todo por que el siempre había estado allí proporcionándole el valor necesario, haciéndole sentir como la persona que siempre había querido ser alguien valiente que pudiera enfrentarse a todo reto que pudiera encontrar en su camino, admiraba tantas cosas en el que no se había dado cuenta que se había arrojado así mismo al riesgo y a los retos solo por el impulso de querer recuperarle y volver a tenerle a su lado. – No te veía sonreír desde hace mucho..son raras las veces que lo haces, supongo que eres muy serio aun estando en confianza- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa algo avergonzado por sus propias ideas ¿en que demonios estaba divagando?

-….- le miro guardando silencio unos instantes antes de apartar la mirada hacia la vista que tenían al frente, tomo algo de aire para soltar aquello que había tratado de decir sin encontrar en momento adecuado, mejor ahora que mas tarde

- ..Gracias Aibou..- el mas pequeño solo pudo bajar la mirada algo avergonzado al escuchar aquellas palabras.

- Jounouchi fue quien me ayudo...de no ser por el…-quiso continuar pero las palabras murieron en su boca antes de decir algo mas-

-Tenemos buenos amigos ¿No es así?- pregunto comprendiendo sus palabras.

-Si…- respondió en voz baja sin mirarle, no quería pensar en la idea de que hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado a tiempo o si Jounouchi no le hubiera ayudado a salir allí junto con el rompecabezas, hasta el mismo se sorprendía de haber sido capaz de solucionarlo nuevamente en tan poco tiempo, lo unico que le había importado en aquellos momentos era lograr completarlo- Yami…Bakura dijo que aquel que portara el rompecabezas seria el único capaz de liberar las memorias del rey que habían estado selladas en el tiempo…-dijo titubeando un poco, aquellas palabras de Bakura habían sido imposibles de olvidar para el, entonces aquella alma que respondía a su otro yo era realmente algo mas que eso, podía ser que fuera el alma de aquel faraón encerrado dentro del rompecabezas?- Eres un rey..? – el mayor soltó un leve suspiro cruzándose de brazos mientras mantenía la mirada en el horizonte.

-No puedo recordarlo, no se nada de mi pasado ni tengo recuerdos de el, de donde vine o quien era realmente…- explico taciturno manteniendo aquella seria expresión en su rostro, por mas que se esforzara no podía encontrar nada, ni un indicio que le indicara quien pude haber sido en su vida pasada o que lo había sellado dentro de aquella pieza milenaria durante tanto tiempo- Quizás en el lugar donde se junten todos los artículos del milenio pueda haber alguna pista, quizás si voy hasta allí..-dijo teniendo la posibilidad de que quizás ese fuera el medio de averiguar algo sobre quien era o al menos le brindara algo de información sobre su desconocido pasado. El menor apretó los puños en torno a la baranda ocultando la mirada de el, un miedo inexplicable se apodero de el por se unos segundos, tras aquellas palabras contemplaba la idea de que quizás con ello Yami se alejaría de el otra vez, ya había estado cerca de perderle otra vez pero esto era algo muy diferente, que tan triste podía ser vivir sin recordar nada acerca de su pasado, sin saber si alguna vez había contado con amigos o familia a los que quizás quisiera volver a ver aun sin saberlo, por mucho que hiciera por mantenerle a su lado no podía privarle de ese derecho, menos de marginarle a la una existencia tan solitaria aunque estuviera dispuesto a otorgarle la suya-

-No hablemos mas de esto – exclamo alejándose de donde estaba enjugándose las lagrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos con la manga de la chaqueta, aquellos pensamientos le habían inundado de tristeza aunque no sabia con exactitud el por que pero no quería continuar mas con ese tema- Jounouci y los demás deben estar esperando..o han de llegar pronto, estoy cansado de estar en el hospital, a nadie le importara que salga un poco mas temprano…- con paso apresurado se dirigió a la salida sin devolverle la mirada a aquel que continuaba a su lado sin notar la extrañada expresión que le dedicaba por su reacción.-

-Pero Aibou..- continuo provocando que el otro detuviera su paso en seco- Quiero estar contigo por siempre, no importa si no puedo recuperar mis recuerdos, lo único que deseo es permanecer siempre a tu lado.- dijo manteniendo siempre aquella seria expresión en su rostro que no hacia mas que darle mas veracidad a sus palabras, aunque quizás no lo hiciera apropósito su honestidad a veces podía impresionarlo, aunque fuera siempre tan reservado con sus sentimientos y fuera tan poco lo que hablara de el eran esos son los momentos en que podía dejar a la luz aquellos motivos que para su sorpresa habían sido iguales a los suyos, en secreto como en mutuo acuerdo siempre habían deseado lo mismo. Sin poder acumular el valor suficiente para poder girarse mientras sus hombros temblaban tratando de disimular las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro susurro apenas con hilo voz que fue lo suficiente para que el otro le escuchara.-

-Yo también…también es lo que quiero…por siempre- El mayor de los dos no pudo evitar sonreír, tenia la certeza de que esa seria su respuesta, el mismo lo sentía dentro de si. No sabia mucho acerca de quien era realmente o que podía depararle el futuro, después de todo su vida ya había pasado la pagina y ahora el destino le había traído al lado de aquel único chico que había resuelto el enigma, desde el primer momento en que lo había visto tenia la certeza de que era la única persona que seria capaz de seguir por toda la eternidad, tratar de protegerle y brindarle el apoyo que necesitara con lo poco que podía hacer, era lo mínimo que podía brindarle después de haberle liberado de tantos milenios de encierro en la suma oscuridad- Puedes tener mis recuerdos…serán tuyos ahora..- musito el pequeño entre sollozos, que detuvo al sentir la calidez de una mano sobre su hombro, era una sensación extraña que ya había experimentado anteriormente pero que nunca se había detenido a detallar, era calido y frió a la vez, si era cierto aquello que le había sido revelado y Yami había sido un rey en el pasado seguramente había sido un buen rey.

-No importa lo que pase, estoy aquí por una razón, no me volveré a separar de ti no importa lo que haya sido en el pasado o que aun falte por venir, lo enfrentare junto a ti…es una promesa- susurro el antiguo faraón acortando la distancia que mantenía del pequeño apoyando ahora ambas manos en sobre sus delgados hombros, a pesar de que le había tocado en anteriores oportunidades ahora es que se percataba de lo delgado que era y lo frágil que lo sentía bajo sus manos. El menor se dio la vuelta bruscamente sorprendiendo algo al mas alto al liberarse de su agarre para rodearle con sus brazos en un calido y algo torpe abrazo ocultando el rostro en su pecho como si de un pequeño niño se tratase, ensancho los ojos por unos instantes antes de dedicarle una enternecida sonrisa.-

-¿De verdad lo prometes? –pregunto aun susurrante, por mucho que confiara en sus palabras no podía atenuar aquel temor que aun se mantenía en su interior, temía que algo inevitable y mayor que el le arrebatara de su lado esta vez sin poder evitarlo.

-Lo prometo…- afirmo el mayor devolviéndole el abrazo, no podía recordar cuando había sido la ultima vez que había tenido un contacto tan cercano con alguien, pero se alegraba enormemente de una manera que no podía explicar que esta vez fuera con el, su compañero irreemplazable. – Deberíamos partir…nuestro amigos deben estar esperándonos- dijo sin soltarse de aquel abrazo.-

En aquel momento Yugi se percato del súbito atrevimiento que había hecho y se separo con rapidez de el, tratando de disimular el sonrojo que ahora decoraba su rostro sin saber bien si disculparse por lo que había hecho. No lograba comprender tampoco el por que estaba tan avergonzado o de donde había surgido la necesidad de tenerle tan cerca en aquel momento.

-T-Tienes razón…-respondió dándole la espalda antes de encaminarse junto a el hacia la salida. Ninguno de los dos podía tener una idea de lo que el futuro aguardara para ellos, pero mientras el tiempo les permitiera estar juntos compartiendo aquel vínculo tan estrecho y profundo que nadie mas era capaz de comprender podían continuar sin importar las dudas que surgieran, la presencia del otro bastaba para disipar todas.

* * *

Nota del Autor: Yami, eres un maldito mentiroso xD


End file.
